From Flames to Heat
by fanboy98xo
Summary: After a rather rough battle, Tsuna is able to relax; however, he soon finds out that it isn't as relaxing as he had hoped it would be. Overcome by a sickness of sorts, Tsuna goes to Reborn for help only to find that the Arcobaleno has already prepared something for his protege. WARNING: HEAVY YAOI (MALE ON MALE SEX). Also since I forgot the disclaimer: I don't own KHR or anything.


It was two o'clock in the afternoon in Namimori, and the world's greatest hit man, Reborn, was watching his pupil carefully. Tsuna had been acting rather strange the past few days: later-than-usual wake-ups, sluggish reflexes, and higher body temperatures. At first, the Arcobaleno passed it off as Tsuna's recovery from their most recent battle; however, the symptoms appeared to get worse and worse with every passing day. It has gotten to the point where Tsuna could barely walk down the stairs without collapsing.

Now, the fifth day of his apprentice's malady, Reborn, finally, found the problem and set a plan of recovery into motion.

 **000ooo000 – Six hours later: eight o'clock at night**

"You're in heat, Tsuna."

As he heard those words, the Vongola Tenth could not help but stare at his teacher. No! Abso-fucking-lutely not! That is all he needed right now. All Tsuna wanted to do this week was relax and catch up on his missing schoolwork, but both of those had been proven to be impossible with this disease. Now, he's being told that the entire reason that he had not been able to accomplish much of anything this week was because, like an animal, he was going through a 'heat'.

"Ehh?!" The scream echoed throughout the house. "You're kidding, right?!"

"Unfortunately, I'm not." The Arcobaleno lacked his usual mischievous persona.

"B-but… I'm human! I can't go through something l-like that!"

"Most likely, the cause of your heat is the last battle you were in. Since you absorbed almost all of the flames from your opponent's attacks, you were able to power up considerably; however, you were never able to release all of the power that you gained from that battle. The result of not releasing all of that absorbed energy has been a stockpiling of more energy that's been building up throughout the week, and now, your body's looking for a release."

Thinking back to the battle of the week prior, Tsuna realized that he did absorb more Dying Will flames than usual, but that was because he joined the battle injured. He thought it would be better if he could gain power from as many enemy attacks as possible, so he would not lose due to his previous wounds.

Unfortunately, although he did win the battle, his plan ended up with him in an even more distressing situation.

"H-how… How am I supposed to stop this?" Tsuna's expression could only be described as one of desperation.

"You have to release it, of course." Tsuna sighed in relief. Looks like he would not have to lose his virginity to a stranger after all. "However, the easiest and safest way is through gradual sexual release."

There it was. He was only slightly teary-eyed before, but now, he was simply crying. The tears were running down his cheeks, and they did not look like they were going to stop any time soon.

"Stop crying, Tsuna."

"How?! Now, I have to go and lose my virginity to some stranger! After all we've been through, I can't even imagine having sex with Kyoko-chan or Haru! They're like my sisters!" All out sobbing now, Tsuna tried to will the awful thoughts of sex with some local prostitute out of his mind.

"Who said that you'll go through your heat with a woman?"

There were a few minutes of silence as Tsuna processed what the hit man said. Still sniffling as he stared wide-eyed at his mentor. Did Reborn really just suggest that he go through his heat with a guy?!

"No! No, no, no, no, no!"

"Stop fighting it, Tsuna."

"It's bad enough that I have to go through any kind of animal mating ritual, but I refuse to go through this kind of thing with a random guy!"

"Fine. If you want to virtually melt from the inside, then do whatever you want."

"W-what?!"

"Your heat, although similar to the idea of an animal's heat, is not the same as an animal's heat. When animals go into heat, they search for a mate and release all of their energy in the form of procreation, but with your heat, your body began to store more and more energy. However, because there was no way for all of this excess energy to leave your body, your internal systems have been working overtime in an attempt to accommodate for all of this extra power. Eventually, this power build up will become too much for your body, and your body will overheat, causing the pressure in your body to only rise further. Ultimately, your body will virtually explode due to all of this."

Tsuna just sat there. He stared at his mentor as he tried to absorb all of the information that was just revealed to him.

"Besides," Reborn continued, "who said that it was going to be a random guy?"

"Then, who do you have in mind? I can't really think of anyone who would _want_ to go through this kind of Hell willingly and with me of all people."

"Your family."

"W-wha…?"

Reborn sighed. "Maybe I let this storage of energy go on for too long. I think you've lost too many brain cells already."

"That's not funny!" Tsuna gasped.

"I've already sent Mama, I-pin, Lambo, Kyoko, Haru, Fuuta, and Bianchi away on a week long cruise. The house is yours for the week, so you can be as loud as you want." There it was; that damned smirk finally made its way back onto Reborn's smug face.

"B-but… Reborn, I-"

"Tsuna," Reborn interrupted, "you will be fine." Tsuna nodded, albeit rather hesitantly. A few minutes of silence elapsed.

"When is this… uh, going to h-happen?"

"I've already arranged for someone to come by tonight. I want your heat to end as soon as possible. You've missed out on almost a week's worth of training, you know?" More of a statement than a question, Tsuna could only sigh in defeat, but his nerves began to build up.

What if they didn't want to help him? What if they left his side? Would this affect their friendship greatly? Dozens of similar questions flooded Tsuna's mind before the doorbell rang downstairs.

"That's my cue to leave," Reborn commented as he walked out of Tsuna's bedroom.

However, when Reborn opened the door to his room, Tsuna was overcome by a strange sensation. He became extremely hot all of a sudden; he almost fell over as he attempted to stand; and walking was extremely difficult.

Noticing the state Tsuna was in, Reborn exited the room quickly to meet Tsuna's partner for the night.

Tsuna struggled to follow after the hit man, but could only make it to the top of the stairs before he settled down, panting; everything was cool to his touch, and he tried to end this burning sensation that was crawling under his skin. He was able to hear two different voices coming from downstairs, but the Vongola Tenth could not identify either voice – both sounding rather distorted to Tsuna.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a door slamming and a lock being clicked into place.

"Tsuna!" Before he knew it, a tall, dark-haired male was kneeling beside him.

"Y-Yama…moto?" Panting as he tried to get his voice to sound stronger than it just did, Tsuna attempted to focus his vision on said male. Yamamoto clearly wore a look of worry as he gazed down at his boss.

"Are you okay?" The tan boy asked. "You look like you're about to pass out." Essentially confirming Yamamoto's statement, as Tsuna went to stand up, his shaky legs gave out, and he ended up falling forward. Yamamoto caught the smaller boy with ease, but his eyes widened when he felt just how heated Tsuna's skin was.

"Crap. You're burning up."

Tsuna mumbled something incoherent in reply.

"Hold still, okay?" Tsuna nodded, and Yamamoto picked him up bridal style. Blushing, Tsuna grasped onto Yamamoto's shirt.

Yamamoto had no problem moving around the familiar bedroom: opening the slightly ajar door even more, kicking discarded clothes out of his way, and handling Tsuna's shaking form with care despite the hot breath on his neck – an obvious distraction. However, a problem arose when he had to place Tsuna on the bed; Tsuna would not let go of him. The smaller male's grip on Yamamoto's shirt seemed to become tighter as the tanned boy tried to ease Tsuna on to his bed.

"Tsuna, you have to let go so you can rest." Yamamoto stated as he hovered over the brunette.

Tsuna merely mumbled something the taller male could not hear.

"Sorry, but could you repeat that? I couldn't really hear you, too, well."

"H-heat…" Tsuna cracked his eyes open slightly, squinting at the light in his bedroom as he spoke weakly. "Re-Reborn said… I-I needed r-release."

Staring down at Tsuna in confusion, Yamamoto quickly understood what Tsuna meant as he caught sight of the smaller boy's pajama bottoms. There was a rather visible wet spot atop of a tent in the brunette's pants.

Blushing a bit, Yamamoto floundered for words as he tried to come up with something to say.

"By a… release, do you mean…?" Unable to finish the sentence, Yamamoto awkwardly pointed down at Tsuna's flannel bottoms.

Tsuna just nodded shly, not able to meet his friend's eyes.

Yamamoto's eyes softened at the response. Taking a deep breath, he smiled and leaned down placing a light kiss on Tsuna's cheek.

"Can you let go of my shirt, Tsuna? I'll be right back, just have to run to the bathroom real quick!" Releasing the Guardian of the Rain's shirt reluctantly, Tsuna laid down on his bed.

Flashing the smaller boy a reassuring grin, Yamamoto left the bedroom.

 **000ooo000**

Yamamoto quickly made his way to the bathroom. Breathing in deeply as he stared at his reflection in the mirror, a blush tinted his cheeks.

Did Tsuna really want them to do… this?

Yamamoto shook his head, trying to clear his head of any and all thoughts. Tsuna needed him now, and he was not about to let Tsuna down.

Anyway, Yamamoto was a virgin, and as far as he knew, Tsuna was one, too. There was not much of any thing in the bathroom: some soaps, towels, and toiletries. However, there was nothing to use as sufficient lube, nor were there any condoms – not that he was expecting there to be any.

After Yamamoto relieved himself of any urine in his body, he washed his hands and left the bathroom; however, as he passed the kitchen area, he noticed the light was on and a note on the table. Picking up the note, he read:

 _Yamamoto,_

 _Because of Tsuna's last battle, he is going through a period of heat. His body absorbed quite a bit of Dying Will Flames in his that fight, but he was not able to release all of the excess energy. As a result, his body needs a release, and the safest method for such a release is a gradual sexual one._

 _Take care of Tsuna. His body is very sensitive to any physical interactions during his heat. The heat should only last for a week, but Tsuna's sexual peaks are unpredictable. However, the first and final mating acts are always the longest I'll have the rest of the family help, so you won't need to be with him all of the time. No-Good Tsuna's obviously a virgin, so take it slow, at first. Have fun._

 _-Reborn_

Chuckling slightly to himself despite the light pink dusting on his cheeks, Yamamoto tucked the note in his back pocket before dashing back up the stairs and into Tsuna's bedroom. Tearing open the door as if his life depended on it, Yamamoto came to a complete halt as he took in the sight that hid behind the once closed door.

On the bed was a flustered and _naked_ Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Ya-Yamamoto…" Tsuna's big, doe eyes stared right at the tanned male, and said male stared right back at the naked boy. "It… It hurts."

Giving Tsuna a confused look after he snapped out of his dazed expression, Yamamoto, then, noticed the smaller male was holding himself, and yet, the raging hard-on the other had was still slightly noticeable.

Grinning slightly, Yamamoto made his way over to Tsuna's side.

"Tsuna… Do you trust me?" When the smaller nodded, Yamamoto reached for Tsuna's hands, which were covering the brunette's erect member. Once the hands were removed, albeit reluctantly, Yamamoto eased Tsuna back onto the bed as he positioned himself over the smaller boy. Yamamoto leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Tsuna's plump lips as he began to stroke the Vongola Tenth's member.

Gasping into the kiss, Tsuna's arms wrapped around Yamamoto's neck and deepened the kiss with the ravenette. Yamamoto's tongue brushed against Tsuna's lips for a mere second before the smaller of the two opened his mouth eagerly.

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna panted, "are you a-" Tsuna cut himself off with a gasp as Yamamoto's fingers brushed against his sides.

An even wider grin stretched across Yamamoto's face as he remembered what Reborn said in his note. "A what, Tsuna?" The Rain Guardian purred as he, once again, ran his fingers along Tsuna's sides.

Squirming under Yamamoto, Tsuna was unable to answer the taller male's question as he moaned lightly at the other's touch. Halting in his teasing movements, Yamamoto waited for an answer as he took in Tsuna's current appearance: cheeks flushed, eyes shut, mouth parted, body shuddering.

"Virgin…" Yamamoto heard the weak reply loud and clear.

"Yeah," and to reassure his boss, Yamamoto leaned down and placed another kiss on Tsuna's lips. The raven-haired youth broke the kiss to smile down at the smaller boy. Smiling slightly in return, Tsuna brought his hands to Yamamoto's cheeks and pulled the other down for another kiss; however, this kiss was not as chaste and sweet as it was sloppy and spicy. Their tongues clashed as their lips danced together.

Breaking the heated kiss, Yamamoto quickly stripped out of his button-down and undershirt, and while Yamamoto fumbled with his belt, Tsuna began placing open-mouthed kisses along the other's neck and collarbone. Yamamoto hissed at the sensation of Tsuna's marring his neck with hickeys.

The tanned male was, finally, able to remove his pants and underwear after undoing his belt, which proved to be quite a nuisance. At last, both boys were on Tsuna's bed without any form of clothing on them; two pairs of eyes roamed the body presented in front of each pair. Once Tsuna's eyes finished roaming Yamamoto's muscular torso, his eyes locked onto the other male's already erect member; the brunette's eyes bulged and sparkled with desire as he took in the large girth of his lover's hardened member. Yamamoto was the first to stop admiring Tsuna's lithe form in favor of marking the brunette's body with hickeys and bite marks.

Yamamoto started by planting a kiss on Tsuna's lips; then, he travelled down the smaller boy's jaw line, peppering it with light feathery kisses. Once he reached Tsuna's neck, however, Yamamoto decided to return the favor from earlier – sloppily marking his lover's neck. Meanwhile, Tsuna tried to hold in all of his moans, despite the fact that he knew the house was empty, but this attempt did not last long.

Once Yamamoto reached the other's perky nipples, eagerly taking one into his mouth as he rolled the other between his fingers, Tsuna's once stifled moans of pleasure were let loose, increasing in volume. Yamamoto smirked as he lightly bit down on the nub that he had in his mouth; soon, he switched to the other – making sure not to take favorites.

Once he was sure that each nub was erect and coated in his saliva, Yamamoto moved down the chest of the Vongola Tenth. Running his tongue along the slight crevice on the Sun Guardian's abdomen, stopping to place a kiss on Tsuna's bellybutton. When Yamamoto reached Tsuna's waist, he paused in his ministrations and look up at Tsuna, who was so far out of it that Yamamoto had to move up and kiss the other boy to snap him out of the trance he was in.

"W-wha~?" Tsuna confusedly gazed into the ravenette's eyes.

"Tsuna… I know you're going through a heat, but I still need to know that you want to do this."

After a moment of hesitation, Tsuna let a small smile form on his lips as he shyly nodded. "Yes… I-I'm enjoying th-this…" If Tsuna's blush was not obvious enough before, it was extremely visible now; the heat ran from the tips of Tsuna's ears down his neck and stained his collarbone red. "A-and… I'm happy th-that you're… my f-first…"

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto just gazed down at Tsuna, completely shocked by the smaller boy's confession; it warmed his heart to hear it. Smiling down at said boy, Yamamoto placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you."

Tsuna blushed but smiled back nonetheless.

"Now, why don't I help you out?" With that said, Yamamoto resumed his exploration of his boss's body. Placing a kiss on Tsuna's hip quickly, Yamamoto's attention was then directed at the aching member that was right in front of him. Tsuna was hard – painfully so.

With confidence and determination coursing through his body, Yamamoto wrapped his hand around Tsuna's arousal, earning the Guardian of the Rain a loud moan of pleasure and an attempted bucking of the hips from the doe-eyed brunette; however, Yamamoto easily put a stop to his lover's pelvic thrusts by placing his free hand on the smaller boy's waist – preventing any further upward thrusts.

Since it was the first time either of them had such intimacy with someone else, Yamamoto began with a slow pace as he began to pump Tsuna's hardened member. Throwing his head back at the sensation of another touching his nether region, Tsuna moaned, trying to buck his hips up for more of the delicious friction but, ultimately, failing

Yamamoto chuckled at Tsuna's eagerness; it was cute, endearing even. Acknowledging his mate's unspoken pleas, Yamamoto tentatively licked at the tip of Tsuna's erection, tasting the salty-sweet fluids that coated the head of Tsuna's member. Seeing Tsuna's back arch was enough to tell the tan male that he should not stop, and so, he became bolder; instead of licking at the tip of the reddened piece of meat, Yamamoto took the head of Tsuna's arousal into his mouth.

Tsuna moaned out the ravenette's name as he felt a warm, wet heat engulf his member's tip. Smirking in response to Tsuna's blatant ecstasy, Yamamoto continued to take more of Tsuna's member into his mouth. It was not hard for Yamamoto to completely take the smaller male's erection into his mouth; Tsuna's arousal was not particularly big in comparison to that of the Guardian of the Rain. Yamamoto was not deterred by the size of his lover's member, however, as he continued to bob his head up and down, resulting in his partner's moans and groans of pleasure.

Soon enough, the telltale signs of Tsuna's climax were very apparent, but instead of pulling himself off of Tsuna's erection, Yamamoto continued to coat Tsuna's arousal in saliva.

"Ya-Yama…moto," Tsuna's panting was only turning Yamamoto on more. "I-I can't–" Tsuna cried out Yamamoto's name as he felt himself shoot off in the ravenette's mouth and proceeded to fall back on his bed. The Guardian of the Rain was able to keep most of his lover's fluids in his mouth, but a little leaked out, and so, Yamamoto moved up and kissed Tsuna passionately, making sure Tsuna was able to clean up the leftovers.

Tsuna made a face. "You taste funny."

Laughing, Yamamoto replied, "I taste like you, so I think I taste good now." Leaning in again, Yamamoto kissed Tsuna, and Tsuna happily accepted the deepening kiss. However, as their tongues rubbed against each other, he felt his erection throb. Breaking the kiss to glance down at his nether region, Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yamamoto… I'm still…" The Vongola Tenth's eyes clouded with worry as he looked up at his partner.

Smiling softly, Yamamoto place a small kiss on the tip of Tsuna's nose. "It's fine, Tsuna. The kid left a note for me telling me about the situation you're in. He said that the first and last nights of the heat would be the worst, and that your sexual peaks would be unpredictable, but it's fine. Your friends are here for you!"

"Of course, he told you all about this. Actually, I'm pretty sure that he's planned this entire week out already." Tsuna violently shuddered at the thought while Yamamoto laughed again.

"Oh! Tsuna," The Guardian of the Rain called out, "can you call me Takeshi from now on? Sorry, but it didn't sound right when you called out my surname."

Tsuna was completely flabbergasted by the request. He never imagined that Yamamoto would let him use his given name.

Giving it a try, Tsuna mumbled his lover's given name out loud for the first time.

"Ah? I couldn't hear ya!"

Blushing furiously, Tsuna repeated himself. "Ta…keshi…" Yamamoto's responding grin was blinding. Obviously happy to hear the smaller boy say his given name, Yamamoto pulled Tsuna in for a hot kiss to respark his – previously forgotten – arousal; Tsuna, however, needed no help in restoring hardness to his erection, seeing as how it never deflated.

Yamamoto gently pressed Tsuna into the mattress as he brought three fingers up to his partner's mouth. Taking the fingers into his mouth and sucking on them, Tsuna did his best to coat his Rain Guardian's fingers with a blush darkening his face. While Tsuna licked and gently nipped at his fingers, Yamamoto toyed with the Guardian of the Sky's nipples again.

When Yamamoto felt the boy beneath him release the now saliva-coated digits, he moved down Tsuna's body and began to toy with the smaller boy's puckered sphincter. Slowly, the Guardian of the Rain pushed one of the digits in and past the outer entrance, making the brunette squirm.

"It… It feels weird…" Tsuna's eyes were squeezed shut as he wiggled around, trying to get used to the irregular feeling of another man's fingers in his anus.

"Just relax and breathe, Tsuna." Yamamoto soothed. "I promise it'll get better soon." Cracking his eye open and acknowledging Yamamoto's command, Tsuna nodded briefly attempting to steady his breathing.

Eventually, Yamamoto was able to prep Tsuna enough so that three of the baseball player's fingers slid into Tsuna's passage with ease. Throughout the entire process, Tsuna had become more and more vocal, easily moaning out Yamamoto's name. Although it appeared Tsuna's state of bliss was the result of his prostate, the Guardian of the Rain had yet to find the bundle of nerves located inside his petite lover.

Deeming his boss's anal cavity to be ready for further action, the taller of the two males spat onto his hand and proceeded to use his own saliva as lube for the main entrée of their sexual feast.

"I think you're prepped enough, Tsuna." Said boy nodded.

After Yamamoto pulled his fingers out of Tsuna, the brunette moved his body into a more comfortable position. Seeing Tsuna nod at him from his new position on the bed, a signal of readiness, Yamamoto leaned over the smaller frame of the Guardian of the Sun and positioned his erect member as Tsuna's slick, opened orifice.

Slowly, very slowly, the ravenette pushes into his lover. The larger male's arousal slid into the brunette easily. Once he was fully sheathed in Tsuna's heat, Yamamoto gave the Vongola Tenth time to adjust to Yamamoto's girth.

Throughout the entire process of adapting to Yamamoto's large appendage, Tsuna did his best to breathe steadily and kept his eyes trained on Yamamoto's face, watching the expressions of bliss and concentration adorning his lover's features.

After a sufficient amount of time had passed, Tsuna wiggled his hips a bit, signaling his readiness. Yamamoto leaned down and kissed Tsuna deeply as the Guardian of the Rain pulled out of his love and pushed back in – starting up a slow, steady rhythm.

Yamamoto relished the feel of Tsuan's walls clamping down on his arousal as he continuously pumped himself in and out of the smaller boy's cavity. A thin layer of sweat had made itself apparent on both boys as their physical activity continued.

They had been enjoying themselves for quite a time. The kisses were sloppier and fiercer; the pounding was faster and harder; the climax was upon them.

Tsuna cried out Yamamoto's name over and over again as the tanned male's erection constantly slammed into his prostate. Yamamoto continued to grunt and groan as the pleasure kept building and building.

"Ya-Yama… Can-Can't h-hold it… Nngh"

"Ready to come for me, Tsuna?"

"Yes… go-goin' to-" Tsuna was cut off as a particularly loud moan erupted from his throat and rope after rope of sperm and semen flew out on to his chest and abdomen.

Feeling Tsuna's passage clench around his arousal tightly, Yamamoto plunged in as deep and as hard as he could for his climax; a mixture of sperm and semen coated Tsuna's anal canal.

Yamamoto remained still for a few moments, panting heavily as he and Tsuna came down from their orgasmic highs. Yamamoto leaned down, placing a chaste kiss to Tsuna's lips before he pulled out of his lover. Hearing Tsuna gasp as Yamamoto pulled out made the taller boy smile broadly; however, the Guardian of Rain's cheeky remark was quickly retained as he viewed the aftermath of their passionate experience.

Mesmerized by the sight, Yamamoto felt his member twitch with renewed arousal as he peered down at Tsuna's slightly agape hole with the baseball player's fluids leaking out, leaving a trail down his lover's rear end. As if he were in a trance, Yamamoto reached out and smeared his semen all over the brunette's backside.

"Wha-?! Ya…Yamamot-to?!" Snapping out of his trance Yamamoto blushed and redirected his gaze up to where the stuttering voice of his partner originated. However, the ravenette had his breath taken away, yet again, by another sight: Tsuna's face, lit aglow by a scarlet blush as he panted with sweat dripping down his temples. The Guardian of the Rain could not resist himself, and so, he quickly kissed the smaller boy with a revived fierceness.

They separated for air, but only slightly. Yamamoto took this time and mumbled, "I can't even describe how breathtaking you are, Tsuna."

"Don't say things like that, Yamamoto." Tsuna whispered back as he stared into Yamamoto's eyes, lost in the shimmering amber orbs.

"I can say whatever I want to." There was one kiss to the forehead.

"And there is nothing you can do about it." Then, another kiss to each cheek.

"I'll compliment you as much as I want." Next was a kiss to the tip of the nose.

"And I won't let you tell me otherwise." Finally, a kiss on the lips.

"This is so cheesy," Tsuna stated as he accepted the kisses.

Yamamoto merely laughed and moved off of the Guardian of the Sun.

"Let's go get cleaned up, Yamamoto. We're sweaty and going to smell worse than we already do."

"Nooo… we don't smell that bad, and could you call me Takeshi?" When Tsuna cocked his head to the side with a confused expression plastered to his face, the tanned boy blushed slightly and averted his gaze downwards. "I just think that after what we've done and been through… I'd like it more if you called me Takeshi."

Tsuna smiled gently before instigating a sweet kiss with ravenette, which Yamamoto accepted gratefully – humming in response.

Acting quickly, Yamamoto flipped their positions, so that Tsuna was lying on top of his Rain Guardian in shock. The baseball fan swiftly wrapped his arms around Tsuna, holding the lithe body in its current position.

Tsuna sighed in resignation, allowing his body to relax and absorb his lover's heat as he closed his eyes with a small, content smile adorning his face.

Shifting slightly, Yamamoto sloppily draped a blanket over their naked forms before he followed his smaller mate's lead and closed his eyes, peacefully waiting for sleep to overtake his exhausted and satisfied body.

Alrighty! So, I'm trying to get back into writing fan fiction after God-knows how long. I had two other stories posted for this account; however, I decided to start anew for two reasons: 1. I thought a fresh start would make things easier for my return to the world of writing fan fiction and 2. I lost all of my planning for the other two stories, and my interest with them died down after that. I apologize for giving up on them; I know that quite a few people enjoyed those two stories, but I just couldn't remember anything I planned for them nor could I find any inspiration to continue them.

That being said, I do hope that y'all enjoy this fan fic! I don't know if I should continue this or not. I feel like I may have alluded to something more with the note from Reborn, but writing sex scenes is harder than it looks when you try to remain "sophisticated". So, please, favorite for me and review for you! I love the feedback I get on my works!


End file.
